Jaded Life
by Tusalla
Summary: This is a story of Natasha the once vampire now werewolf.  This story will barrow terms and background from White Wolf 3rd addition World of Darkness.  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She glances up from her laptop and looks over at the time. The clock read 3 am. She sighed to herself and reached for a glass of water taking a sip. Natasha was tired of the same thing every day and every night. Come into the office and review the tapes from the night before. Look over the books and send off the deposit from the night before. Go over any staffing notes her manager wanted to pass on. Then on to the boring parts of inventory for the club.

Her office was not small but it wasn't what you would expect for someone who had more money than Bill Gates. It was an oval shape and decked out in green marble wall coverings with cherry red wood shelving for her various statues and nicknacks. The carpet was deep green, the color of money, with a green and red throw rug leading to her desk from the door. It wasn't exactly a door, more of an elevator that you had to pass by her assistant to enter. The south side of her office wall had a large 500 gallon salt water fish tank that stretched from one end to the other. The largest piece of furniture in her office was a desk that looked antique and solid as a rock. A deep cheery red stain on the desk with gold fixtures in the four corners of the desk along with the same accents to the handles of her drawers. Behind her desk was a window scape that showed a perfect view of the Las Vegas strip. To the left of her desk is double doors that stayed shut.

Natasha leaned back in her chair and spun around glancing at the green hue that shown from the MGM. She ran her hand through her hair and sat forward. Kicking her heels off she stood and moved to the window glancing out. It was a clear night in the desert this evening. There were no clouds in the sky and the wind was barely blowing. Staring down at the Strip, she watched as hundreds of mortals packed the street. Letting out a sigh, she blinked as the moisture of her breath caught against the glass fogging it up. She laughed softly to herself as she ran her finger over it.

Just then something caught her eye down towards the entrance to her club. She leaned her head against the glass and squinted her eyes to focus. What ever it was had left in the blink of an eye. Shaking her head, she started to scan the various flip flop wearing, t-shirt and shorts with cameras around there necks, tourists, for what she had seen when her office phone rang.

"Yes?" she said as she picked up the phone and slid to sit on the desk.

"The gentlemen you were expecting is here to see you Ms. Zorryn," said her assistant on the other end of the line.

"Ah yes, please do let him come up." Natasha was slipping on her heels as she hung up the phone.

As the double doors to the elevator opened, the man stepped out glancing around the office then finally letting his eyes settle on Natasha. He blinked once and took in a soft breath that no mortal would have been able to hear. Natasha, on the other hand, heard not only that but the pace of his heart speed up just a bit.

To the average man, Natasha was stunning. Her hair was a deep blue black that was straight and fell to mid back. Her eyes were a caramel brown with soft gold flecks scattered about. She had a button nose that matched her oval face with full lips. Her frame was hour glass shaped with curves that would make most men look as she walked past. The only thing stopping her from being runway model material was the fact she only stood 5'3.

She stood once the elevator doors shut and moved around the desk to come meet her guest. She moved half way to greet her visitor and held out her hand. She had to glance up to look at him and her smile was that of a wolf that spotted a juicy rabbit ready to pounce on. When he took her hand he stumbled a bit on his words. "He-llo… Um I mean evening Ms. Zorryn. Thank you for meeting with me tonight".

She leaned closer to him giggling softly as she started her act. And when she spoke you could tell she was not born in the states. Her light Russian accent always seemed to melt into her words when she was hunting. "Oh please call me Natasha, darling. I was starting to think you had forgotten our arrangement tonight, Tony. It is alright I call you Tony isn't it?" she said as she slid her arm into the crook of his and started to lead him to a couch that was across from her desk. Even in this form she could pick up on little things. She smelled the anxiousness of this man as her hand touched his. She felt through her fingers that his heart rate picked up even more as she started to talk to him. Men were always thinking with the wrong head when she started to bat her eyelashes.

As they sat next to each other on the couch he came to grip and pulled his eyes away from her features and glanced at his briefcase.

He cleared his throat. "No by all means call me anything you wish." Quickly he looked back up to Natasha and then back down to his bag stumbling over the lock.

"I mean yes Tony is fine. Now onto the gala in New York that will start on April 1st. I have concerns on the guest list. You only invited 200 people for this private seeing of your latest artist. Are you not concerned that it wont get the coverage your artist needs?" He said, glancing from the paper work he pulled out and then looking towards Nat.

She had poured them both a glass of white wine, then handed him one leaning closer to him to glance over the paperwork he held in his hands. Her right shoulder brushing his left as a few stray strands of her long black hair fell from behind her ear to his shoulder letting him get the scent of her Jasmine scented shampoo she used that night. Taking a sip she looked over the papers.

"No that looks correct. You have to understand, Tony, this is a very select few I have invited and will get the most …" she paused looking at him with soft doe eyes, "What is the phrase you use..more bang for your buck?" Taking one more sip of the wine she gave him a sultry half smile.

He swallowed hard then took a sip himself to wet his mouth. "Why yes that is the correct saying." He smiled at her allowing himself to take in a deep breath taking in her scent and closing his eyes. "So, um, Natasha, your young artist wouldn't be someone that..." he let his words trail off as he opened his eyes and looked up at her again.

Natasha laughed to herself thinking, "Typical man wanting to know all about me already just to see if he can get me into bed for one fling." Leaning back on the couch and finishing off her glass she smiled softly.

"He is my best friends husband that has had it rough since the recession. I am footing the bill because I know he is good. If he sells only 10% of his work I will triple my investment. I am ruthless when it comes to business, Tony my dear. Almost as ruthless as I am when it comes to pleasing my partners in bed." She winked at him just as his glass hit the ground after he dropped it. He stood quickly to pick it up as her office phone rang. She excused herself as he was apologizing for the spill, and picked up the phone.

She sat at the edge of the desk crossing her legs in a way that allowed him to see the muscle tone in her calves and thighs. Adjusting her dress, she smiled at Tony as he sat back down and listened to the man on the other end of the phone. Natasha responded with a yes and hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry, Tony." She said as she slipped off the desk and moved towards him to take his hand and stand him up. "I'm afraid I have an emergency that I must take care of right away."

He nodded as he picked up his briefcase and manilla folder that had the details of the guest list in it.

"Now you have my personal cell number and if you need anything don't hesitate night or day to give me a call," She said. She started to lead him towards the elevator doors as she smiled softly at him. "And I do mean anything." Pausing at the double doors she turned him to face her and placed both hands on his chest pinning his back against the doors. Pressing her small frame against his, she looked up into his eyes and gave out a soft gasp as she leaned in towards him. Just then, the doors opened and he fell back into the elevator. She winked at him as the doors closed.

Once she was sure he had left the club she looked back over at her desk and picked up her cell. Glancing though her contact list she found the contact named "Ass Hole" and hit call.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she screamed into the phone. "I have a business to run and I don't like it when I am summoned like a puppy! And worst of all you have that mutt call? I will be mentioning this to Will." The man on the other end of the line laughed and hung up the phone. She let out a growl and tossed the phone at her desk, the small electronic device smashing into pieces. The hair on the back of her neck was starting to stand on end and her breathing started to pick up. She knew this was a safe place to wolf out but she would rather not pay for the expensive repairs that side of her would cause. She took slow deep breaths and closed her eyes. Once she was satisfied it was safe she turned and picked up her keys and turned to leave her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As she left the elevator she glanced over at Samantha, her assistant, and barked an order on her way to the clubs lobby. "Have someone clean my office carpet tomorrow."

As Natasha reached for the door to the lobby, Samantha stood up and called for her boss.

"Ms. Zorryn, someone is here to see you and will not leave till he speaks to you. I tried to tell him to make an appointment but he insisted he doesn't have to."

Samantha was a cute girl that reminded her of one of the Fae sculptures she had in her gallery, part of the reason why she had hired the woman. She had a short pixy haircut that spiked in the front and the color this month was deep vampire red. That made Natasha chuckle to herself. Her eyes were dark brown with green flecks and her eyebrows were thick and dark making her eyes stand out. The girl had a nice figure all though Natasha thought she could tone her stomach and backside up to become more firm. She was the same height, all though Sam mostly wore flats due to all the running around she did for her boss. The complete package, Natasha thought to herself, for a mortal.

Natasha paused in mid step without turning. She took in a short breath and turned facing her now very scared and nervous assistant. Samantha pointed to the chairs where a man was patiently waiting. Nat smoothed out her black dress, then nodded to Samantha as she moved to the gentlemen that stood as she walked towards him.

As Natasha approached the man, she paused with her hand out taking a moment to very visibly look him up and down. Very rarely did she admire someone as mundane as a normal man, but he was different. He was tall. In fact, almost 6'ft she thought to herself. He reminded her of a young, blond and blue eyed, John Travolta back in "Grease." He was clean shaven and smiled like he knew how to use his looks to his advantage.

He cleared his throat after he, himself did his share of looking Natasha over. Shaking her hand he made eye contact which made it clear he was only there on business.

"Hello my name is Tom Casday. I will be blunt. I'm from the IRS and we need to talk."

She arched her left eyebrow as she let go of his hand. "Did I not pay my accountant enough this year?"

He pulled out his business card and handed it to her. "No you did, this year. The year's in question are from 1995 to 2000. Seems we don't even have a record of you owning this establishment."

Taking the card, she put on her stone cold business face, and tossed it to Samantha. "Well Mr. Casday, seems I have some things to discuss with my accountant and my lawyer," she said as she glanced over her shoulder to her assistant making sure she was checking her availability.

"Well its Friday night..." Samantha mumbled to buy some time. "You are free Monday at 1:00 pm," she replied to Natasha with relief as she was able to find something so quickly.

Looking back to Mr. Casday, Nat raised her brows. "Is this sufficient enough or would you like me to wake them at almost 4 in the morning?"

Tom laughed to himself shaking his head no and bowing his head to her. "One o'clock it is then. I will be here on time Ms. Zorryn. Please make sure you are on time with your associates as well." Without another word he turned and left the lobby to exit the club.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Nat turned and walked towards Sam's desk. She flipped through her appointment book to look at the date and time for the meeting. Glancing up at Samantha, she raised a brow. "He was cute for a Fed," Nat said as she watched Samantha for a reaction.

Samantha stuttered a laugh and shook her head. "He was full of himself though ma'am. I have never seen a man, and some women I might add, turn and walk away from you without hesitation." Natasha tried to look annoyed but failed. Both of them let out a laugh at the inside joke.

"Go home Samantha, we have a busy night tomorrow with the convention starting this weekend." And without another word Natasha turned to leave and enter the lobby.

Glancing around she spotted her bouncer Leo. She nodded her head to him as he waited for the club to die down. Being a 24 hr town there is no such thing as last call.

To his right was the art gallery. It had some of Natasha's collection of various art she had collected over the years. To her amazement, shortly after she opened the club and started to show off her most prized possessions, she found that anyone of supernatural prowess was unable to use there gifts. One of her Fae friends had told her that some of her pieces were of magical importance and they were protecting themselves by neutralizing anyone that may lose there temper or cause physical harm to the artifacts around them.

Fae were what you would call faeries. Natasha was once told that if a child imagined it, that it came to be in the Fae world. The boogie man and leprechauns were all common in what they experience. Natasha wasn't about to not believe the girl. She knew about Vampires and Werewolf's so who was she to judge. All she knew was their magic, a thing called Glamour, was keeping things from getting broken, and she was all right with that.

Walking past Leo into the club she looked toward the bar. Natasha spotted her bartender, Loni, cleaning up the bar and tallying the receipts for the night. There were customers in the club area but none of them were there to partake in the kind of liquor that was on tap. Looking in the shadows and dark corners she spotted dark shrouded bodies huddled together whispering amongst themselves.

Nat strolled in to her bar and made her presence known to the staring eyes from the booths. She leaned against the bar that was made of solid oak with a cherry wood accent. Each end of the massive bar had jade griffins holding the table top. She looked at Loni and knocked on the bar top.

"Please make sure we have a full staff tomorrow night. I expect it to be very busy this weekend."

Loni was one of the best bartenders and bar managers in this town aside from the Ventrue. She had a bubbly personality and usually got along with everyone. Natasha couldn't imagine her even killing a fly, she was that sweet. Any time you talked to her she had a smile on her face and a welcoming tone in her voice.

The club was dark at the moment, but at a closer look you would notice that it was decorated in jade fixtures and dark cherry wood tables and accents. Her dance floor was made of one large marble slab that was protected by clear plexiglass. The sound system was voted best in town 4 years in a row. In the back of the club was the rose garden, where guests could escape the thumping sounds and the dancing, sweaty bodies to relax and get away from the huge crowds.

"Already prepared for the crowd that should be here tomorrow night," Loni replied.

"Any issues with the left over crowd? I can clear up if need be?" Natasha glanced behind her to one of her dark corner booths.

"I am fine and still have things to take care of before I will ask Leo to clear the club to close for the day. Take care of what you need Natasha, the club will be fine"

Nodding to Loni, she turned and walked away. When she left the club, her car was already waiting for her with the engine warm and ready. It was a black Tahoe Hybrid 4 wheel drive. It had ebony custom leather seats, and all the other bells and whistles attached of course. If she was going to drive out to the Caern she was not taking the Bugatti Veyron, one of her favorite cars to drive across country.

As she strapped herself into her car and pulled out of the parking lot, she headed north and out of Las Vegas and towards the _Sept of the Purple Setting Sun_.

Natasha was deep in thought as she drove down the 95 freeway north towards the Mt. Charleston exit. The Caern was nestled at the base of the mountain just as the desert landscape started to grow green and pine trees started to speckle the hill sides. Turing down a dirt road that was very well camouflaged, she decelerated as she rolled down the windows to take in the fresh mountain air. Avoiding the huge boulders that littered the path to the grounds, she smiled as she noticed the hint of sunlight peaking out from a cloud. Stopping her truck, she sat and watched the sky turn from a deep black to midnight blue. Soon after, the swirls of purple and pink feathered across the sky. Finally, baby blue started to slowly spread like a drop of water hitting a napkin and spread out in an arch above the mountains.

"That sight alone was worth giving up eternity," she said to herself as she felt a warm feeling spread though her body. Being summoned to the pack meeting was no longer ruffling her feathers. She put the Tahoe in gear and drove a bit further reaching the Caern.

At first glance it looked like a small neighborhood out in the middle of no where. It had nice double wide trailers and mobile houses settled tight together. The largest building looked like a log cabin that had a dozen or so rooms and a huge chimney with smoke billowing out of it. In what looked like the middle of the circle of houses was a huge fire pit and hand carved wooden benches surrounding it. Around the cabin were flower gardens filled with Sagebrush and Apache Plumes as well as many vibrant green and grassy areas that the kids could play in. The whole place was enveloped by what looked like a wooden fence at first glance. But Natasha knew better. The gate and fence was just a rouse. Rites had been placed on the fences and the lands to protect it from intruders of any kind. Unless you were part of this land and it excepted you as part of it, you were not permitted in. If that didn't hinder off anyone that had thoughts of attacking, two men sat at the entrance night and day on guard duty. They are called the Gate Keepers. Its sort of like having a bouncer, but with more fur and claws if they got mad. The Sept was a place of power for the wolves. It kept them closer to Mother Gaia, or what you would call Mother Earth. It fueled their gifts, and with something as rare and pure as a Caern, each wolf protected it, with there life if necessary.

Natasha drove up to the entrance and one of the Gate Keepers nodded to her and allowed her in. She parked as far from the houses as possible and crawled into the back seat of her truck. She pulled out a suit case from behind the passenger seat and pulled out clothing that would be more comfortable. She slipped out of her business clothes and into a white tank top, blue jeans, and a pair of sturdy hiking boots, which were more fitting for her surroundings. Natasha pulled her long hair back into a bun and pinned it up with a pencil and hopped out of her truck.

Jason, the Beta of the pack, was sitting in the circle as Natasha approached. He was working on a wood carving of a mountain lion when she stopped behind him. He had long wavy dark brown hair that hit mid shoulder. He always let it stay down unless he had it in his mind to spar. Today he had it pulled back. He had a long nose and dark complexion, mostly from his Italian blood. His eyebrows almost touched in the middle but not quite. When standing he was about 5'6" and rocked back and forth from his toes to heals when he stood still.

"I see you got rid of that stupid Hummer gas guzzler," Jason said to Natasha without making eye contact. "Can't handle the disappointing stare from the Elders?" He then turned half way to look at her. "Oh wait that is the least of your problems isn't it, Vampire lover?"

"Morning Jason," she said and bowed her head. She was not about to let him get to her right off the bat. He only said these things to piss her off and try and get her to fight him. "I know I'm early for the pack meeting. If you will excuse me I will use the restroom to freshen up."

Jason snorted and sniffed the air as she walked past him "You smell like them," he said in a growl, curling his upper lip. "Maybe it is best you freshen up by returning to the earth like you should have years ago."

Natasha paused and clenched her fists in anger. After a few deep breaths, she continued to walk away into the guest house to find the bathroom.

Leaning over the sink, she turned the cold tap on and splashed the refreshing water in her face to ease the heat from her anger. She gripped the side of the sink as she looked into the mirror, seeing the water droplets slide down her cheeks and drip off of her chin. She didn't want to let Jason know he was getting to her that much. He wanted her to try and kill him. That way the elders would have a reason to kill her. That was not going to happen. She had been around far too long to let a little werewolf pup get in her way.

Pausing, she tilted her head to listen. She heard the other pack members arriving and gathering at the circle. By then she had cooled off and no longer wanted to rip anyone's head off. Tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, she turned and left the house to join the others.

She normally sat by her self in the circle. The less she drew attention to herself the less drama there was within the Sept.

Dale had arrived and sat next to Jason. He was the older brother to Jason, looking fit as ever and in his best business suit. Pulling out his laptop, he turned to talk to Jason about some sort of business venture there father had gotten into. Glass Walkers didn't shun living in the city and adapting to the modern times like most wolves.

Next to them was Richard, tucking his legs to his chest and wrapping his hands around his shins while he rested his chin on his knees. He never talked much and when he did it was always so soft and timid and to himself mostly. Having no family does that to a 16 year old boy who just went thought his first change. It's painful and scary when it happens for the first time. You normally kill anyone around you because you can't control your Rage. When the pack found him he was all fur, claws and teeth. He stood more then 9 feet tall in his half man half wolf form. His change was triggered as he horrifically watched his best friend get hit by a car. He tore the car in half and turned on the rest of his friends as they were frozen in fear.

When a mortal sees a werewolf, they either forget what they saw or play it off as there eyes playing tricks on them. Some flee and forget, and some are frozen in fear when face to face with what some call monsters. Richard also has to deal with the fact his tribe is not liked among the other members. Hes considered inbred with dogs and called the street rat of the Garou. Even with that held against him, he's still treated better then the wolf sitting all by her self in her designer jeans and thousand dollar boots.

After a few moments, the Alpha of the pack, William, drove up and parked his yellow Jeep Rampage. He jumped out and glanced around the clearing. He walked up greeting his Beta, Jason, then his brother Dale and started to get into conversation about a car that Will was interested in and wanted Dale's input on whether it was a good investment.

Will glanced towards Natasha, nodding his head in acknowledgment that she had arrived. She saw the hint of a smile as the corner of his lips slightly turned up when there eyes met. She shook her head softly as she glanced towards the fire pit. It must have been her imagination. She looked back at him and he was already deep in conversation with Dale again about his car idea. He was not tall, maybe 5'8-5'9 in his human form. His hair was a sandy brown with red highlights that were shiny in the sun. He kept it combed to one side with just the hint of side burns. His eyes were almost blue if it wasn't for the green streaks though them that made the color change depending on if it was cloudy or overcast outside. He had a strong brow line that if you didn't know him better he always looked angry or deep in thought. His face was strong with a square jaw line almost as if he was nobility. He looked as if he needed to shave with his 5 o'clock shadow and when he walked it was with the confidence of someone that knew what he wanted and had a purpose.

Will stood and moved towards the fire pit, sitting on the edge of the brick surrounding the edge of the now smoldering logs.

"Rune, one of the elders, has asked us here to help out a neighboring Sept. Seems one of his friends has asked that we take in a new member to the pack. She will be moving from California," Will said as he looked towards the pack for a response.

Natasha and Richard just watched and Dale nodded. The only one that seemed to have a scowl on his face was Jason. "With respect, Will, did you advise the elder that we are already a full pack and that our spirit guide needs to accept her first before she is let in? And why does she have to join the pack? Surly she can get by with just being a member of the Sept. I'm sure she will be safe at the Caern."

Natasha folded her arms across her chest. Depending on what mood Will was in, Jason was either in for knuckle sandwich or Will was going to say something to make Jason think twice before second guessing the Elders and his Alpha.

Will chuckled under his breath and looked him straight in the eye. "Jason, shut the fuck up."

Dale visibly smirked and Natasha laughed out loud, not hiding her amusement. Jason opened his mouth to say something as he looked at William, about to say something, but then suddenly he stopped and just let it go.

"She flies in tomorrow night. Her plane should land around 7:45. Natasha, I would like you to pick her up personally, seeing as how you will be around that part of town anyway." William smirked at her knowing she had plans that evening at Jaded to prepare for the busy weekend.

Natasha raised her left brow and bowed her head. "If I may suggest William, may I send my driver? He would take our guest to any place in town. In fact she may want to take a tour down the Strip. This will give me time to make preparations at such short notice. I will be able to get my club affairs in order then meet up with her and take her to any place you pick." This was going to set her back at least a night if she had to escort a brat wolf around for the night.

With his hands crossed at his chest, he shook his head no. "If I wanted your driver to pick her up I would have asked. You will bring her here immediately to be introduced to the elders."

Natasha let out an audible growl and clenched her fists. "She is not pack yet. If this is an errand that the elders need done or you need done call one of your maids. I don't want to be at someones beck and call. I have made plans and since you are being inconsiderate of my plans I am afraid I am going to have to decline your request." She stood her ground and glared at her Alpha.


End file.
